Hold Onto That Feeling
by broadwaybaby4205
Summary: COMPLETE! Twoshot. Post-Dark Night/Pre-Ex Files. "He reached for his glass of scotch and closed his eyes, trying to remember what it felt like to have her sit next to him in that theatre." Pairing: ChuckBlair.
1. Part One

**Author's Note: Well, I guess you could say this is what happens when a RENThead drinks tons of coffee and then watches Gossip Girl reruns. This is Chuck/Blair because they're just amazing like that. Anyway, read and review please! And you don't have to like RENT or even know anything about (besides that it's a Broadway musical that just closed) to like or even understand this. Anyway, enjoy! This takes place right after The Dark Night. This is going off the perspective that Chuck has been in love with Blair since before Victor/Victrola. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or RENT.**

Chuck Bass picked the glass of scotch off of the table and took a long sip, allowing it to slowly burn his throat. He was so in love with Blair and he was such a fucking idiot he couldn't even vocalize it.

She was with Marcus now. How the hell could he measure up to a British lord? Obviously, he couldn't. After making out with him for a good ten minutes, she pushed him away at the sight of the guy.

He was sick of never being that guy. He was never that guy. She always wanted someone else, whether it was Nate or Lord Marcus. And the worst part is whenever he would start to believe that maybe, just maybe, she wanted him back. He would get proven wrong yet again. At the debutante ball and then now.

He had to get his mind off of Blair. His depression was becoming unhealthy. With a sigh, Chuck picked up the newspaper sitting in front of him, flipping to the Arts and Leisure section. Politics would just depress him more.

He allowed his eyes to skim over the headline, and discovered that apparently, there was no getting his mind off of Blair.

"Jonathan Larson's rock opera, RENT, to close on Sunday".

Chuck felt his heart sink as he read the icon. RENT **(A/N: Just to clarify, RENT is supposed to be in all caps. I'm sorry if it's annoying)** had always been his and Blair's thing.

_Fourteen year old Chuck Bass sat in his suite at the Palace Hotel flipping through an issue of playboy while glancing outside at the falling snow, the cold December frost building up on his window pane. _

_A few moments later, he heard a knock on his door and immediately rose to his feet, waltzing toward his front door and swinging it open to reveal Blair Waldorf standing before him dressed in a red trench coat and white pumps, a white headband neatly placed in her brunette locks. Her pale cheeks were pink from the cold as were her lips, which were twisted into a pout. He felt a knot form in his stomach. He had never seen her look so beautiful._

"_Waldorf. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Chuck greeted._

"_What are you doing tonight?" Blair interrogated, stepping into his suite and turning to face him as he closed the door. _

"_Well, I could be doing you", he offered._

"_You're heinous", she retorted._

"_I don't deny it", Chuck smirked in response._

"_Anyway, you're coming to the theatre with me tonight", Blair informed him._

"_Why don't you take dear Nathaniel?" Chuck suggested._

"_We got in a fight yesterday", Blair muttered._

"_Oh", Chuck replied, his eyes on her patent leather heels._

"_Yeah", she muttered._

"_What about?" Chuck questioned._

"_It's not important", Blair replied._

"_Blair", he stated, gently placing his fingers under her chin, and bringing her eyes up to meet his._

"_It's stupid, okay? He was supposed to take me to dinner last night, but he promised to take Serena to some charity function she didn't have a date to," Blair lamented._

_They stood there for a few moments before Chuck pulled her into a hug._

"_It's not stupid, Waldorf", he informed her._

"_Thanks," she mumbled into his sweater, "So will you go with me?"_

"_Sure", he smiled down at her as she pulled out of the hug, "So what are we seeing?" _

"_RENT", she informed him causing him to burst out laughing._

"_What's so funny?" she pressed._

"_I cannot picture you watching RENT", he smirked._

"_Why not?" she asked._

"_Because it's probably the least Blair thing ever", Chuck responded with a chuckle._

"_Have you seen it?" Blair glared._

"_Not but I know the basic plotline", Chuck announced._

"_Which is?" Blair probed._

"_It's about starving artists in the Village", he supplied._

"_Well, I can't picture you watching it either", she shot back._

"_There's a stripper in it", he clarified._

"_I have been proven wrong", she giggled._

"_I'll pick you up at six", Chuck smirked "We'll have dinner beforehand"._

"_Don't be late, Bass", she commanded, before stepping out the door, white Fendi purse in hand._

_Chuck smirked. This was going to be a night to remember. _

And indeed it was a night to remember. As uncharacteristic as it was, he and Blair had adored the play. In fact, Chuck poorly sang the songs in the limo the entire ride home.

A year later the movie came out, and they went to see it on opening night on 74th and Lexington.

The year after that, the original Broadway cast did a one time performance in honor of the ten year anniversary. Chuck had Bart get him front row tickets.

A few years later, while Serena was at boarding school, two of the original cast members came back. They saw it yet again.

And now, it was closing. If all had been well, they would be sitting in the front row on Sunday, listening to the chords of "Seasons of Love" blast through the Nederlander Theatre one more time.

But that was not the case.

Chuck picked up his phone and punched a number into the keypad.

"Hello, concierge? This is Chuck Bass. I'd like you to get me one ticket to RENT for the 7th. You'll have it to me by tomorrow? Great. Actually, just send it to the Waldorf Penthouse. And make it two tickets. Okay, thanks. And make sure it's sent anonymously", And with that, he clicked the phone off.

If he and Blair couldn't go to the closing night, at least Blair could go this way. Hell, she could even take Lord Marcus with her.

Chuck would have bought himself a ticket. He could have. But it wouldn't have been the same. He would gave been sitting their desperately wishing that Blair was sitting next to him.

And worst of all, he really wouldn't have been able to exterminate the dark thought that was currently etched in his mind.

Maybe RENT closing was a sign of the end of his relationship with Blair, platonic or not.

He reached for his glass of scotch and closed his eyes, trying to remember what it felt like to have her sit next to him in that theatre.

**A/N: Well, I hope that wasn't too depressing or OOC. Lemme know what you guys thought please! I'm super nervous about posting this! **


	2. Part Two

**Author's Note: Okay, well, some people were asking for a second part to this story; therefore, I have decided to do so. Please review and let me know what you think! ******** Also, this is a day or two after part one. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own RENT or Gossip Girl.**

"Miss Blair," Dorota hollered, knocking on Blair's door.

"Come in, Dorota," the petite brunette replied, not moving for her bed where she sat, flipping through a magazine.

"A package came for you this morning," Dorota explained, placing a small brown box on Blair bed.

"From?" Blair pressed, eyeing her.

"It doesn't say," Dorota clarified.

"Alright, well thanks anyway, Dorota," Blair thanked as Dorota exited her room.

Sighing to herself, Blair picked the box up and placed it in front of her, eyeing it for a long minute. Who would send her something? Marcus would've just given it to her in person, and no one else would dream of sending her something. Unless it was blackmail. Or a death threat.

Finally, she decided to stop "what if"-ing and open the package. Rapidly ripping it open, she saw two small tickets sitting in the large, capacious box. Blair lifted them and read the print.

Two tickets to RENT. On closing night.

Only one person knew she liked RENT.

Chuck.

Chuck had sent her two tickets. Wouldn't he just send one? Maybe he bought one for himself too so he could show up and ruin her night.

She snorted. It was most likely the latter.

Who the hell did he think he was? RENT had always been one of their good memories. Why did he have to ruin it by using it in a plot against her? Great. She pondered what he had planned. Ugh. He was going down.

Blair immediately jumped up, sliding on her white coat and a pair of gold heels before grabbing the tickets and heading out the door.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Chuck lifted the glass to his mouth, pouring the scotch down his throat and reveling in the burning sensation.

He had been living off of scotch for a good two weeks now. It was probably time he mixed it up a little. He made a mental note to pick up some tequila.

His thoughts were soon interrupted by a firm, but soft banging on his front door.

Chuck sighed, setting down his glass and sauntering toward the door. He swung it open to reveal Blair before him clad in a white pea coat.

"Come to finish up what we started at your party?" Chuck inquired with a wicked smirk.

"You're disgusting," Blair retorted, entering Chuck's suite.

"I take it that's a no," Chuck muttered in response.

"Who do you think you are?" Blair yelled.

"I'm-" he began.

"Don't finish that sentence", Blair commanded, glaring at him, "What are you plotting?"

"What do you mean what am I plotting?" Chuck spat, reaching for his glass and taking yet another sip of scotch.

"You know exactly what I mean you Basshole!" she angrily shouted, "Why did you send me tickets to RENT? What's your plan? Hmmm?"

"I know this may be a hard concept for you to grasp, Waldorf, but I was trying to be nice", Chuck defended, earning an eye roll from Blair.

"Since when do you try to be nice?" she smirked.

"Blair, listen. I saw the ad in the paper that RENT was closing. It's always been our thing. Since we were fourteen. I would've just taken you myself, but you and I aren't necessarily on good terms", he explained.

"And whose fault is that?" she shot back.

"Listen, Blair, I was just-" Chuck started.

"Scared. I know. But scared isn't good enough," she insisted, "You know what I want to hear".

"Blair, listen, I do, you know. I can't say it, but I do. I really do", Chuck begged.

"When I talked to you after the White Party, would you care to know what I was reminded of, Chuck?" Blair probed.

"Enlighten me", Chuck responded, sipping his drink.

"The night Nate and I broke up last year", she informed him.

At those words, Chuck felt his throat go dry. She was comparing him to Nathaniel. He had always placed himself on a higher pedestal than Nate when it came to his relationship with Blair. Chuck swore to himself that he would not hurt Blair the way Nate did. Not as long as he lived. And standing there, with the love of his life telling him that he was exactly like her cheating ex-boyfriend made Chuck want to throw himself off of a cliff.

"I loved him. I trusted him. He cheated on me and completely and utterly betrayed me. We were standing outside of my penthouse, by a limo – the one that was about to take us to Victrola to meet you. I asked him if he loved me. All he had to do was say yes and I was his. Forever. No matter what. But he simply stood there, looking down at the floor, as if I was so completely worthless he couldn't even bring himself to look at me. And here were are. I thought you were different. I really did Chuck, but apparently, you and Nate are exactly the same. I put my trust in both of you, and neither of you even cared," Blair lamented, her eyes welling with tears.

"Blair, I-" Chuck pleaded.

"Just forget it, Chuck", she mumbled, placing the tickets in his hand, "I can't accept these. You keep them. Yeah, RENT was always our thing, but things were different then. You were always there for me. You were my best friend. Those were good memories, but they were in the past. Now you're just like Nate. I gave you my heart and you ripped it out and walked all over it".

Chuck simply stood there, silently begging himself to say something. Anything.

"Enjoy the show," Blair flatly stated before striding out the door and shutting it behind her.

"I love you," Chuck finally vocalized. Too bad no one was around to hear it.

**A/N: Well, I hope that wasn't too depressing! Review and let me know what you thought! ******** Thanks! **


End file.
